Follow the Wind
by Monkey who ate the Last Banana
Summary: Tangy was a ponypet, until her dream of becoming free took over her. Read along as she meets the Herds and learns their ways. But two choices pull at her from opposite sides. MountainHerd or Clover, her former stablemate crush?
1. The Escape

**Hi this is my first story so constructive advice would be helpful and flames are not accepted. I really need some good advice and I want the truth. I hope you review because if you do I will update more often. :) Here goes!**

Tangy raced through the plains, her strong mustang legs carrying her to wherever she was fated to go. She heard the sound of her owner behind her.

"You git back 'ere Tang! You be a good 'orsey, now. Git!" Her owner, Valeraina, shouted. Tangy didn't hesitate, she just breezed through the plains her hooves crackling soundlessly upon the wind. How she wished that the horse carrying Valeraina wasn't Clover. Clover, the sleek tan mustang with deep black eyes and white patches. His brown mane raced among the wind and his eyes burned into her golden fur with confusion. Tangy could not look back at the handsome young horse, he would pull her back to the dreaded 'Philles Horse Palace'. Though her beloved Clover was behind her, she knew she had to face the losses, and she looked ahead.

* * *

"By SacredClan! Is that a whipper coming yon here?" A young clydesdale peered closer at an awkward angle and squinted his golden eyes. He shook his brown and white pelt and galloped off to tell his herd.

"Nighthoof, is it true that you saw some blur of a whipper coming our way? Maybe there was a pony or so we could help? Whippers usually don't mess up here 'less they're whippin' a horse," Goldenwind asked.

"Indeed," Nighthoof answered politely, "Do I have your consent to patrol the border to wait for our visitor?"

"Of course, young one," Goldenwind answered, "Be off with you."

_In the plains..._

Tangy spotted a young horse at the corner of her eye, crouched among the bushes, his black mane flowing freely amidst the wind. She suddenly changed direction sharply, heading for him. He trotted up to her and swung his tail around her muzzle. She suddenly felt safe as she followed him, disappearing behind bushes and dodging holes in the ground. She was surprised about how much her knew about this rocky plainland. Tangy suddenly arrived at a campground, and the horse nudged her up to a hollow log, which top had been forced open. Tangy realized this was a bed, and she sat down on it. The stranger trotted up to her and swung a blanket of skin on top of her.

"Get some rest," he assured her softly, and his voice died down. Tangy was asleep.

A shadow peered over her, and Tangy stood up lazily.

"She's old enough to be an apprentice." This was a new horse. She seemed to be the leader of all the surrounding strange horses. Goldenwind, they called her.

"May all horses old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highhill for a Herd meeting." A loud shout shattered Tangy's thoughts. She imitated the other horses and settled in front of a small hill. Goldenwind galloped onto it.

"Horses of MountainHerd, we have a new member of our herd," she nodded at Tangy, "She will be a new apprentice and I expect you all to treat her equally. Her new name will be Songhoof. As for her mentor," Goldenwind hesitated, "Her mentor will be Rockmane." A few faint cheers spread through the herd, and quickly died down. Tangy snorted. She made an effort to get up, then collapsed, overly tired.

"Horses of MountainHerd, I'd thank you all for your hospitality, and I'll be gone by sunrise, don't worry," she glanced uneasily at a pack of snickering horses, "And the name, really, utterly inappropriate. Utterly." The horses continued to snicker. "Goldenwind, I see you'd like to talk. But before you speak, I'd like to ask if you call one of these horses here Snickers?" she snapped. The horses were silent and Goldenwind looked awkwardly at her.

"Snickers? No, we don't have any Snickers here. Snickerhoof you mean? We don't have any of those either."

Tangy reared up at this. "Does everything have to have two words in it, little miss good two hooves?"

Goldenwind was silent, momentarily stunned by Tangy's wild temper. Almost toppling over, she caught her balance. "Songhoof, young one. I am the leader of this Herd. There are four Herds. MountainHerd, TideHerd, MeadowHerd, and LostHerd. The fifth Herd is made of the stars you see at night. We call it SacredHerd. Nighthoof will show you around and tell you about our ways. You see, Songhoof. We have accepted you as one of our own. Welcome to MountainHerd, young bronco. You will not leave at sunrise. You will stay. You will be sworn in at starlight. Get some rest. Moonflame, I understand you were going to train your apprentice, but you must put of until the morrow. Dismissed."

Tangy followed Nighthoof eagerly, her eyes brimming with joy as she watched his sleek pelt, all thoughts of Clover drifting from her mind.

So Tangy learned about the ways of the Herds and was sworn in, placing an oath over SacredHerd. She was a fast learner, and immediately adapted to her new life.

**There. It wasn't the best, but it's the best I can offer. Review please..! You can make a difference every review counts!**


	2. The Prophecy

**I am back with more. I know my story sucks but I am trying. **

Clover, a handsome white horse with golden streaks and a sandy brown mane and tail, let Valeraina, or Rain, lash at his side with her whip. Rain was a very stubborn trainer, and now thin red rivers trickled down his pelt. He had lost his best friend, Shuttle, when the gray dappled horse collapsed in a thunderstorm. A sudden surge of rage entered him, flowing through the blood that ran down his pelt. This Twoleg had killed his best friend, and now his secret love. His eyes flashing, he reared up and Rain toppled backwards. But Rain was an expert on horses and was ready. She rolled backwards on the grass and kneeling, and tightened her grip on the whip. She lashed out, but only managed to strike the air. Clover was gone, and a frustrated Rain started to the Stables.

* * *

Clover arrived in a golden green meadow, with a tint of purple flowers here and there. "Tangy? Tangy! Where did you go?" It felt good to shout out her name. It sounded so peaceful. But instead of Tangy, he was greeted by four horses.

"Hi there. I'm Stoneripple, this is a border patrol from MeadowHerd. This here is Breezefire, Dustwood, and Mousehoof. Are you alone?" Stoneripple's eyes glinted with friendliness and Clover overlooked the patrol curiously.

"I'm alone, looking for a gal." Breezefire's eyes seemed to lose it's luster for a moment.

"Well," Stoneripple said calmly, not taking his eyes off of Clover, "Why are we standing here? Rustlewind probably is waiting. A Gathering is tonight, with Rustlewind, Fallenwind, Goldenwind, and Petalwind. Let's _try _to make it in time." As the group trotted off toward the camp, Breezefire slowed her pace to match Clover's.

"Don't worry about Stoneripple, he's being loyal to the Herd. Just a little suspicious, he's been appointed warrior for one and a half moons now, though I'm only half a moon. Here, I'll tell you about the Herds." Clover learned as fast as Tangy.

. .

"Lightstorm. Lightstorm!" Breezefire whispered into Clover's ear. "Gathering time!"

"Oh," he mumbled. He looked up at the sky. It was dark blue, with a few streaks of pink still striping across it. He had gotten used to being called Lightstorm immediately.

"I see you're looking at Silvermane." Breezefire's soft voice gave a hint of teasing.

"Jealous?" Clover joked. Breezefire grew silent.

"Come on," she murmured, "Let's go to the Gathering, don't want to miss it."

. .

Nighthoof escorted Tangy to a circle of trees. "Over here," he called, and they laid down together. "Songhoof, I can remember my first Gathering, long ago. You know, Goldenwind said I should be made a warrior soon." Tangy thought she saw a flash of golden tinted white. _Stop thinking about Clover! _she scolded herself.

"Clover?" Nighthoof asked. Tangy looked startled.

"Did I just say that aloud?" she asked.

"Yes..." Nighthoof looked puzzled, "Wait no. I can't tell!"

"How can you not tell?" Tangy inquired. Nighthoof turned red, then a bit pale.

"Gathering," he grinned nervously. He nodded towards a cluster of tree stumps, each touching the one next to it, each cut down to the same height. Goldenwind had set herself comfortably lie down on some of them. Three other horses lay down on the others.

"Horses of all Herds," one started. Silence spread over the Herds. "MeadowHerd has a new member. His name is Lightstorm. He will be a new warrior, though he looks less than half a moon older than an apprentice. He will serve as an apprentice, and have a mentor, for he does not know enough about our ways. Gradually, he should adapt his new surroundings, and he seems comfortable in our Herd. Otherwise, all is well in MeadowHerd." Another horse stood.

"I, Fallenwind, myself, do not highly trust newcomers, Rustlewind, but if what information he provides you with tells you he is fine, I am well with it. In LostHerd, Springtrack and Rockthorn have given birth to two foals, Saplingfoal and Featherfoal. LostHerd is doing good."

Now Goldenwind stood. "Rustlewind, like you, I have a newcomer. She is now known as Songhoof, and I have found her a fast learner and a horse of great speed. She believes deeply in SacredHerd and I am sure she will make a great warrior when the time comes. Petalwind?" A pretty cream mare stood.

"Thank you, Goldenwind. Lionmane, my deputy, reported that his patrol saw an eagle nest on a high ledge above TideHerd. We will have to face the ferocity of these mountain birds, for they are known for their sharp beaks. Overall, TideHerd is fair. Now may the Herds speak." A few tails raised.

"Yes, Highwater." Highwater, a tall Arabian stood.

"As an elder of TideHerd, I have lived and seen before most of us here. I was originally the medicine horse, but that is passed on to Amberoak." Amberoak smiled shyly, and Highwater continued. "I am glad that there are so many new members in the other Herds, so young foals and horses can see the future. I have seen a new prophecy, and what I saw I will tell you, before I leave my Herd." A gasp arose among the Herds. "I will be joining SacredHerd soon, and this is the last Gathering I will be attending. I saw a small sapling rest on a riverbed and float down it, unwilling to sink. A feather joined it soon, but it wobbled a little before it held steady. I saw a black star shoot towards where the river ended in a waterfall, and a harsh wind blow by. Then I saw a flash of light, and I heard a song.

"Hold steady, hold steady,

The birds sing forward the season

Trot alongside the stream

And follow the night

Meet the light beam

Find the secret in the first

Step in the prints of the seer

Be ready, be ready."

**So, how do you like it? Maybe you can figure out the prophecy. Anyone who gets the puzzle together gets a character in the story. But anyone can donate a character. Please include name, gender, description, age, and (optional) past. Thanks!**


End file.
